


Excoriate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [489]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs dreams of Shannon who is not happy with his previous life choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/02/2000 for the word [excoriate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/02/excoriate).
> 
> excoriate  
> To express strong disapproval of; to denounce.  
> To tear or wear off the skin of.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #189 Colours.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Excoriate

Shannon glared down at him. Gibbs looked up at her and knew immediately that he’d done something wrong. He couldn’t think of what he might have done wrong though. 

As he tried to figure it out, thinking back to what he last remembered, he realized that Shannon had been dead for many years now. She was the one to leave him. He’d never have left her. This must be a dream then.

“Stop with the red-headed clones, Jethro. You’re better than this!” dream Shannon ordered.

“What?” Gibbs questioned confused.

“Seriously, it’s disturbing. There are many other hair colors out there. Stop trying to replace me. It will never work. Move on, already!” dream Shannon excoriated, before softening and explaining in a softer voice, “Find someone new to love that isn’t a replacement or clone of me. It’s the only way you’ll ever be happy and I want you to be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
